Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a removable enclosure for an all terrain vehicle (ATV) and, more particularly, to an ATV enclosure which is readily and easily deployable between operating and non-operating positions.
2. Prior Art
People typically use ATVs as a mode of transportation or a recreational vehicle. Individuals often use ATVs during hunting, ice fishing, and other outdoor activities. The smaller size and compactness of an ATV allows users, including hunters and campers to reach secluded areas not normally accessible by cars and trucks. Additionally, the design of ATVs allows users to maneuver rugged terrain not easily reached by other vehicles or hiking and more easily and quickly reached by an ATV.
The ATV also aids the user by carrying equipment and allowing the user to ride to the desired location. ATVs are also useful for ice fishing to carry individuals and their equipment to the designated fishing spot. ATVs are lighter than other vehicles, such as cars and trucks, used to reach fishing spots thereby having a lower risk of falling through the ice.
Hunting and ice fishing typically occur during the fall and winter months when inclement weather and harsh weather conditions exist. Users and the ATV will often need to be protected from the weather. Campers will also need an area to setup camp, a place to eat, and rest. The compact size of the ATV limits the amount of equipment an individual can carry. Furthermore, because of the transitory nature of hunting and ice fishing, any shelter an individual uses should allow for quick and easy setup and take down.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an enclosure for mounting to an ATV that is portable, easy to setup and take down by its user, and provides an area for the user to hunt, fish, rest or camp.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable ATV enclosure that can be easily installed without requiring tools. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention are provided by an ATV enclosure including a plurality of first elongate support members having opposed end portions respectively positioned adjacent front and rear corners of an ATV. The plurality of first support members extend upwardly from front and rear corners of an ATV and overlap each other generally medially between the opposed end portions, respectively. The plurality of first support members are preferably substantially flexible and may be formed from fiberglass material, for example.
The ATV enclosure further includes a plurality of second elongate support members having opposed end portions removably connectable adjacent to front and rear corners of an ATV. The plurality of second support members have adjustable lengths, respectively, for being positioned generally between the opposed end portions of the plurality of first support members. The plurality of second support members each further has a centrally disposed longitudinal axis and may be telescopically extendable along therealong.
The ATV enclosure further includes a plurality of receiving members attachable adjacent to an ATV and for receiving the opposed end portions of the plurality of first support members, respectively. The plurality of receiving members are preferably adjustable for allowing the plurality of first support members to be selectively positionable therein. The ATV enclosure further includes a plurality of elongate fastening members having opposed end portions attachable to an ATV and the plurality of second support members, respectively, so that same can be maintained in a substantially secure position during operating conditions. The plurality of fastening members have opposed end portions and preferably include a plurality of hooks attached thereto, respectively.
The ATV enclosure further includes a cover attachable to the plurality of receiving members and positionable above the plurality of first support members for defining a cavity therebeneath and for protecting an operator from the environment. The cover includes a body preferably including a ventilation portion formed therein and for allowing air to pass therethrough. The ventilation portion may include a top surface formed from mesh material. Advantageously, mosquitoes and the like are prevented from entering the cavity of the cover while air is allowed to circulate therein. The body may further include a plurality of openings defined therein and for allowing an operator to view therethrough. Alternately, the body may include a plurality of access panels formed therein and including a plurality of zippers, respectively, for adjustably opening and closing same.